The Forces Of Destiny II (Revised and reworked)
by Morpheus
Summary: Set 10 months after my first fic with the same title and four months after the events of "The Gift". This is an alternate universe fic with my characters mixing with Buffy and her friends.
1. “Once Upon A Stormy Night…”

The Forces Of Destiny II

The Forces Of Destiny II

By: MorpheusDreamerfall

Disclaimers: All Buffy The Vampire Slayer and related characters don't belong to me, so THEY'RE NOT MINE TO BEGIN WITH IF YOU TRY SUING ME FOR THEM!!!!!!!!!!The characters "Richard (Ja'Redd, The Cosmic Protector) Todd", "Maxwell (The Eternal Champion) Quaylen" and related bestiary not found on the show however ARE mine…. So you need permission from me to "borrow" my characters for your personal literary uses.

Summary: Takes place ten months after my first fic's timeline also found within Fanfiction.net and four months after the events of "The Gift".My idea of how Buffy might come back in Season 6, done my way.

**_Chapter I: "Once Upon A Stormy Night…" (And all other corny beginnings)_**

He would have been content to hover invisibly there for the rest of the night, but his sanity demanded the better of him.Spending the better part of the evening listening to the peroxide blond vampire's drunken rants and ravings about losing his beloved slayer beside her grave were getting on his nerves.He was hoping for a chance to be alone by the grave site to do what needed to be done – unfortunately, Spike had the same damn idea every night since the Slayer died four months ago.Exasperated beyond belief, he decided now was a better time than any, for the longer this was put off – the worse the outcome.He took pity on the vampire as he drank enough to stuff a brewery and materialized, floating down to land beside the vampire.

Spike, also known as "William, The Bloody", the killer of Vampire Slayers twice over – was drunk to the gills and going on about how he had fallen for something he hunted in all of his undead life for the better part of the night got shell-shocked sober in the instant the stranger materialized in mid-air and landed near him.

"Bloody HELL!!"Spike bellowed, getting up and smashing the bottle he carried over Buffy's gravestone – silently sending his apologies to the deceased Slayer and promising to clean it up later – used the broken bottle as his only defense against the thing that landed in front of him.

"Ease up there, Spike."The stranger held out his hand and stood by the Slayer's grave."I am here to pay my respects."

"Who the hell are you?"Spike said warily, "And for the record, WHAT the bloody hell are you?"

"An old friend of hers."The stranger gestured towards the grave."She and her friends might have mentioned me in passing.My name is Richard Todd."

Spike's eyes widened, Willow mentioned him in passing while they were getting ready to go kick Glory's butt."Well, you're four bloody months too late!We could've used your help and none of this should've happened when we fought Glory.As far as that witch and the Watcher knew – you could've probably killed that hell god without breaking up a sweat with both hands tied behind your back."

"I didn't know," Richard answered truthfully, regretfully."But I wasn't on earth for the past eight months – if I was, she'd never have died."

"Huh?"Spike nearly laughed.He'd already met someone like the man in front of him."A friend of yours also said the same thing, goes by the name of Max Quaylen.The bloody former Archangel turned Eternal Champion came a few weeks after the funeral.Said he had some business back in Sudan involving demons so couldn't stay long.Would've bloody joined him if it weren't for the little bit the Slayer asked me to protect."

Richard smiled, he had never met the Dawn – and he was never affected by the spell that inserted Dawn into the current time stream to fool Glorificus.But it never stopped him from finding out though.Just from scanning Spike's memories, he surprises himself to find the depths of Spike's feelings for Buffy.It amazed him at how the demon and the man inside the vampire were so much alike - and yet so changed by the outcome.With that, he knew everything.It didn't take him long enough to freeze the current moment in time and venture back and witness the actual battle himself.He was more than satisfied to find out that what he was suspecting was true.There IS a chance to undo this.

Spike looked at the human-looking creature in front of him and frowned."What are you doing here in the first place?"He asked.

Good question, Richard thought.Why am I here?Silently, he traced back the number of events that led him back to Sunnydale.He had just returned from a long and arduous journey in space – resolving the matter of certain warring civilizations ready to tear up their sector of galactic space – only to arrive back on earth to find that a multi-dimensional barrier had been foolishly opened and haphazardly closed.The implications were staggering!As far as he knew, he and only he, had the capability to create multidimensional rifts – had anyone else tried, all hell would literally break loose.Finding and homing in on the energy spent was tricky, but it had finally led him back to Sunnydale.The first thing he did upon returning to earth was to visit Angel and the gang in L.A. – talk things with Quaylen and see how they held up.He was more than shocked to find the news and them, sans the Eternal Champion, in silent mourning.Angel was the hardest hit by the Slayer's death.He was numbed to find that it also affected the soulless vampire beside him even worse.The energy trail led him here, and now he knew why.Those mystic monks created Dawn in Buffy's blood and image – how Buffy would have been as she would have been without her slayer abilities.And so in essence, Buffy could have also been "The Key" by blood…….. So no matter who jumped – Buffy or Dawn – the gate would close.

Scanning the grave, he was rewarded with the telltale signs of multidimensional energy still bleeding out as if kept closed by a thin, but stubborn sheet of tissue.Spike was surprised to see Richard's eyes glow bluish-white.The vampire followed his gaze back to the grave."What the fucking hell are you up to?Leave her alone!"

Richard suddenly grabbed the peroxide blond vampire's coat and dragged him near, holding Spike aloft with just one hand."Shut up and listen," He began. "Within the next few minutes are going to be crucial, I want you to give me your full and undivided help and attention.If not, so help me, I'm going to jam a miniature star inside you to fry you inside out. UNDERSTAND!?!"

Spike nodded as Todd released him and stepped back to let the man do his work, whatever that was going to be.

If anyone had the sense of mind to be awake at that time of the night, they would've sworn on a stack of Bibles that the cemetery glowed like a miniature sun gone nova for the barest of moments.

When the light died down, an awestruck Spike was charged with a command he knew he'd give his undead life worth dying for.

Richard Todd commanded Spike with three words:

"Tell no one."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued…………


	2. “DEFCON FIVE, anyone?”

Thanks for those who gave me feedback

Thanks for those who gave me feedback….. the second part may be a bit slow, but it offers gap fillers for what goes on behind the story in some areas.

Chapter 2: "DEFCON FIVE, anyone?"(Or wouldja prefer if I took a dump here or in yer toilet?)

The window to Buffy's room silently opened to let the dark man in.Looking around and making sure that no one heard him enter, he stealthily made his way to the closet and drawers.Taking a bag full of clothes and sundries, he checked to see if any of his movements disturbed the way the room looked before his scavenging hunt.Finding everything in order as it was before, he left the way he came in – sighing in relief, for he hadn't been back here since the Chosen One's death.The room just SMELLED of Buffy – so much so, that it took all of his will power to move the way he did moments ago in taking her belongings.He felt like a grave robber, but then again – he wasn't the one with the pick and shovel, he hoped the Protector wouldn't send him back here into her room again.He would've died of a heart attack if he'd do this again – not that he hasn't done it before, but THIS was Buffy's room….. got to respect that you know.As for his heart having an attack, his hadn't beat in the last century or so for it to ever happen.

…………

Willow entered the Summers residence and looked in on Dawn.Calling her to get ready for school.When she turned to close the door behind her, she was surprised to find a figure all covered in a heavy tarp come barreling his way into the house.She yelped and swung the door wide open to allow the smoking vamp in.

"Hi Spike, good morning Willow!"Dawn's voice yodeled from upstairs, making Willow jump again.The Wicca was still wary of letting Spike take care of Dawn, but the canny vampire was adamant in taking care of her since Buffy died…. Plus the unsettling fact that Dawn trusts Spike to do so, was not helping matters much. 

"GET DOWN HERE OR YOU'LL BE LATE AGAIN YOU SODDING TWIT!!"Spike screamed back, fluffing himself down and checking for burns."That little miss moffet is bloody killing me slowly."

That got him a giggle from the witch and he gave her a glare of impotent fury, which sent Willow into a gale of laughter."And a bloody good HA-HA and sod off to you, too."

"Sorry," Willow said, trying to catch her breath."But you volunteered to watch over her."

"Least I could do for Buffy…" Spike's voice trailed off as he mentioned her name, and Willow looked down for a few moments, all trace of laughter fading."Hey know, don't cry.It would look bad and if Dawn sees you cry, so will she.And you know how I hate another tissue addicted moment if both of you start crying your bloody guts out."

Willow smiled faintly and thanked the vampire for the advice.It's been four months and the pain of losing her best friend and sister-type still hit her pretty hard.Tara was the only one who knew she still cried herself to sleep every night since Buffy's death.She looked up to where Dawn's room was and knew that Dawn was just like her – acting whole on the outside, while ripped to shreds on the inside.Her gaze turned to the vampire who had become next to family to Dawn and wondered.Chip or no, he HAD changed – he'd still be a monster, but where Dawn's concerned, he was family.

Dawn came down the steps and looked at Willow silently musing at Spike and turned to the peroxide vamp and said:"You were off and drunk again last night at her grave weren't you?"It wasn't a question, coming from her - it was a statement of fact.Willow's eyes widened at that, she didn't even know about that at all.

Spike hung his head and nodded."Sorry luv," he answered,"Not much else to do while you're asleep.But don't worry, I promise not to get too sloshed again."

"PROMISE?" Dawn pouted, which got to Spike in an annoying manner.Bloody hell, what the hell happened to the BIG BAD when the kid decided to drive him crazy with her company?Slayer, this is ALL your fault for screwing me up.Chip or no, I bloody well liked my life the way it was before I met you.But then again, my life wouldn't have any meaning without you either.Oh great, think more of these and I'd become a poof like my fucking sire.He noticed Willow and Dawn give him a double take and realized he must've said at least part of what he was thinking out loud.Grabbing the heavy tarp, he opened the door and ran to his car, making sure the passenger doors were open to let them in.

The witch and the key exchanged bemused glances and followed Spike outside and went on to drop Dawn off to school, and Willow off to college.After that, Spike headed off towards the Magic Box.There were some things he needed to get.And he hoped no one would be too nosy for him to do so.

………………………

Giles felt the vampire come in from behind the store, shrugging the tarp down and out of sight.He came so often that the Watcher got so used to seeing the blond nuisance around, he didn't have to look up to know that it was Spike.Anya was by the shelves, checking inventory and talking to her husband on the phone at the same time.Rupert Giles marveled at how the former demon did that and kept a straight inventory at all.The wedding between her and Xander a month ago livened up the usually somber mood in the group since Buffy passed away.It gave them new hope that the world will continue to mend.A few weeks after the Slayer's death, Faith was released into his custody and even she asked for Giles to become her part-time watcher.He had a long talk with Faith and had decided that she was indeed sincere about turning in a new leaf.With grudging consent, the former Scooby gang also accepted her and let her continue Buffy's legacy.She patrolled almost every night after that.Right now, she was in Los Angeles helping Angel on a case.

"What brings you here today, Spike?" asked Giles, coming out of his reverie.

"What?"Spike replied, "Does everybody have to have a reason for coming into your store?"

Rupert gave the vampire an annoyed look and shrugged.

"All right then," Spike continued, handing the Watcher a list."I need a few of these."

Giles studied the list and looked at Spike in puzzlement."Of course I have these, but why on earth would you want them for, vampires don't get migraines or ulcers?"The list were a few basic compounds which could be mixed to become something akin to aspirin and of antacids – of the herbal kind, mind you.

"And when do Vampires have splitting ones from a goddamn chip?"William, the Bloody shot back."And I'm paying this time."

"Oh, in that case……"

. . . . . . . . .

Later that night after all the chores were done, Spike wandered back into his former crypt (he had moved into Buffy's house to keep watch on Dawn) and set the herbs down in front of Richard Todd.

Todd woke up when he felt the vampire near, and grunted his thanks for fetching the missing ingredients.Normally, they were the basic cures for migraines and upset stomachs – add a little something more and they'd be potent for a whole different reason. After what happened last night, he decided to move slowly and carefully from here on.

Spike walked over to where the Slayer's body lay and checked up on her.So Beautiful, even in death – she still radiated life everlasting."What the hell?!"Color had returned to her face and that she was breathing regularly now.He remembered last night's miracle:

The Slayer's body materialized out over her grave and landed in a flash of blinding light.Richard turned his gaze back to the vampire and ordered him to not tell anyone of this.He then proceeded to ask Spike to go back into Buffy's room in her house and get a few of her things.

"How is she?"Spike asked as Richard drew near, pounding the herbs into a stone cup and mixing it with warm water.

"She's recovering," Todd Replied, testing the taste of the mixture and propped her head up and then opened Buffy's mouth wide and gave her the medicine."But recovering too slowly."

"So why can't she bloody well speak or see?"Spike waved his hand over and over the Slayer's eyes.

"She had too much energy to absorb when she took that ten point five score swan dive to close the gate."Richard answered, letting her head back down and explained."The energy didn't kill her, just sent her into stasis.That was why there was little blood and torn bones when you found her lying there after she fell."

"And that is good because…….?"

"Imagine that robot Buffy of yours," Richard continued, making Spike blanch at the memory."The robot had an "OFF" switch – so imagine the multidimensional barrier's energy as one like it and you'd get it as to why she's like this."

"So what you're trying to do is to find the switch and turn it back on?"Spike said slowly.

"Already found it," Todd said, annoyed for the blatantly obvious. "Problem is - she's still brain-dead."

"Come again?!"Spike asked, confused.

"Now imagine your chip with a thousand mega-volt shock attack on your brain - wiping every memory on how to even live and whatever else you need to know.And oh, like every wired neuron has to be rewired for it to work again"

Spike's head spun, in other words; it would be like a machine running on automatic pilot – but without the command brain, literally.

"What about what I got you, what does it do?"

"Nothing much," Todd said."They were herbs to let her body's natural defenses go into overdrive and release most of the leftover energy I haven't gotten rid of after I revived her and took what was holding her back – to all outward appearances, she very well was dead.After that's done, I'm going to have to do some cerebral reprogramming."

"Then what now?"Spike sat on a nearby stone outcropping.

"We wait." Richard answered, putting the remains of the mixture away for future use."Besides, I feel trouble's brewing and we can't be involved yet until she's up and back to full health."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Spike suddenly stood up, not liking where this conversation was now heading to.

"Would you believe another Apocalypse?"a new voice said behind them.

Both men whirled to find the oddest dressed creature in front of them.

It was the demon most knew who went by the name of Whistler.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

To Be Continued…..

How you ladies and gents like them apples so far?J


	3. "Can you say “Armageddon”?"

Thanks for the encouraging feedback

Thanks for the encouraging feedback…. this one is a doozy since it hints at a crossover with something else later on.

Chapter 3:"Can you say "Armageddon"? – HAH, too late!" (imagine Mister Rogers on a very bad day)

"Would you believe another apocalypse?"The figure by the door said as the two men whirled around to confront him.The balance demon had to grin at the look of astonishment passing between the two.Spike, he knew well enough – but the one beside him, he only heard about in passing.So this is the so-called "Cosmic Protector", he eyed the young man and felt boundless waves of pure undiluted power emanating from him.He was even more surprised when the man was suddenly in front of him without even him blinking and lifted him up with just one hand, eyes glowing with white lightning.

"Who are you?"Todd asked; voice laced with a tinge of his own brand of apocalyptic fury.

"Spike…." The demon screeched, his surprise turning to fear at what the powerful young humanoid would do if he gave him the wrong answer.

"Well," Spike began, "This little fashion reject goes by the name of Whistler.He's what they call a balance demon, charged by the Powers That Be in keeping this sorry little world in one piece by playing as the worst dressed bearer of good and bad news.How are ya doin' mate?"

"Really."Richard said, setting the demon down and releasing his chokehold on him."I'm not impressed.So what brings you here?"

"I came to offer Spike a chance to fight for the good guys."Whistler said, and then his gaze fell towards the prone form of the Slayer."What the hell is she doing here?Ain't she supposed to be dead four months ago?"

Upon closer inspection, Whistler got another shock – the girl was breathing!!He looked back at the man beside Spike and stared."How?"Was all he ever got out, voice lost in mute wonder and fear of the man.

"Technically, she WAS dead."Richard explained, moving towards Buffy and checked her pulse again to see if the mixture he gave already started working."The way she closed the gate made sure she was.But instead, all the energy she absorbed that fried her mind and body also placed her in a higher state of suspended animation and prevented her from being completely "DEAD"."

Realization crept into the balance demon's face,"So to revive her, you had to remove the energy that fried her into stasis and heal her."

"Yes."

"Then this changes the whole picture.We might have a good chance at this then."Whistler said, his mood lightening up since his arrival."Now listen carefully, this involves everybody from here to Timbuktu – now with you healing her, we may have a better chance of coming out of this alive with the most minimal of fatalities……"

The night wore on as Whistler outlined the dire events that would happen to the best of his knowledge, and how to stop it.Spike wanted out, but was surprised when Whistler said it involved him, too.It was nearly dawn when the demon left, and each went their separate ways, scared enough of the Protector so as not to telling the world their greatest Slayer was once again alive.

……………….

A few days later, Faith decided to return to Sunnydale after helping Angel track down one of those disgusting demons.Not even letting anybody know she was back, she continued her patrol every night.She was outright bored out of her skull as this night proved to be the exception, not a single vamp in sight.Ever since B died, the entire vamp population would boom.They were getting sneakier, smarter.With a sigh of not finding enough action for the night, she decided to head home for a nightcap – cutting through the park.Unfortunately, this was also the night when seventy vamps decided to ambush her en masse.

The brunette Slayer's eyes widened, throttling down her fear – being one with more action than words, said two words that she knew might be her last:"Let's dance!"

She gave as good as she got, a frantic swirling dervish of destruction turning into a graceful dance for the reaper.Faith fought at her best this night, despite the odds, she had done in more than half of them, but she was slowing – tiring.Each thrust of the stake getting slower, seeming heavier.She wouldn't dare cry.Screw the whole fucking world - she wouldn't DARE fall now.This is it, she felt it – and wonder of wonders, a laugh bubbled up her throat – she found out that she could still pray.Falling and staggering up, she prepared herself to die.

Then the world went white and a sound like a sonic boom filled the air, the vamps were halved again as some exploded into dust after the noise.Faith and the remaining vampires turned towards the rise and saw a figure holding a hellish-looking sawed-off shotgun on his right hand and a glowing golden sword in the other.

"Am I missing the party?"The figure asked, wading in.The vampires left Faith to collapse and charged at the newcomer.She watched as the stranger moved faster than humanly possible and made short work of the remaining vamps.Not one to accept help more than necessary, she got up and joined the fray – catching her second wind.When the dust settled, the two were eyeing each other as if each thought the other a new piece of odd amoeba.

"Name's Faith."She said.

"Max Quaylen."The stranger replied.

"Nice meeting you Q, not to be rude but I got to go…." Faith took a step away and fainted.

Max Quaylen sighed, he was certain the gutsy brunette didn't faint from seeing his handsome face.

"Sheesh!!Have I got a vain dude for a master!!"His sword said as he checked the unconscious Slayer, knowing what was in Max's thoughts.The sword was rewarded with a growl from Quaylen as he willed the sword back to the heavenly armory where it rightfully belonged.That ought to shut you up, Max thought, hearing a faint gagging retort from it as he banished his sword for safekeeping. 

Noting that nothing was too much amiss from the Slayer, though battered and bruised – he knew this one, like the former Slayer, would survive.He gently scooped her up and headed to his hotel room suite a block away.Since he didn't know where else to bring her, he was glad he got a place with two rooms.He didn't want a stake up his ass if she ever woke up with him lying asleep beside her.He glanced down at the unconscious form and smiled, her name running off his mouth like silk and laughed at the irony of it all.Time to call Giles and let him know he has their wayward Slayer.

He glanced heavenward and said,"Ah, Faith…."

…………

To Be Continued…..

Looks like things are gonna be complicated from here on, what do you think?


	4. “IF I Ever Lose My Faith…..”

Sorry this took a little longer than I've expected, I've been swamped with a lot of work these days

Sorry this took a little longer than I've expected, I've been swamped with a lot of work these days.I hope you enjoy it!And thanks for the review :-)

Author's note:If you wanna know what Max Quaylen looks like, just imagine Hugh Jackman with more muscles and wilder hair than in the movie "X-Men"

P.S: some mild bad language

Chapter 4:"IF I Ever Lose My Faith….."(a song by Sting)/ a small interlude b4 the big kahuna

Rupert Giles was blasted out of bed and out of his dreams by the shrill call of a banshee.

It took him a second to realize it was the phone ringing off the hook.

Picking it up and glancing at the clock on the wall, he let out a very unwelcome groan and answered:"This had better be important for it's bloody well three thirty in the morning!!"

"Mornin' Ripper ol' chum."The voice on the other end replied, familiar enough to send the last vestiges of sleep from Rupert's mind out through the vacuum.

"Quaylen?"Giles asked,"Where are you?"

"Funny you should ask.I just got back into Sunnydale this afternoon and rented a hotel suite a few blocks from the park when my heightened senses told me to head for there tonight.Glad, I did.About over sixty or seventy vamps nearly made chicken chow mien of your wayward Slayer here with me.I got to her in time, but she's a little bruised and battered, but not worse for the wear."

"Slayer…. Buffy?"Giles frowned, and it took him a full minute to remember and realize who it was."Good Lord!!Faith!I didn't know she was back, what happened?And how were they able to ambush her in that large a group?"

"I don't know, Giles."Quaylen sighed,"Seems like the vampires have upped the ante since Summers died and probably decided that only a good Slayer is a dead Slayer.Besides, this wasn't the reason why I came all the way back from Sudan for.My sources have given me half of a tablet found in a dig going on in the Red Sea.They were able to translate some of it, but I need your help with the rest of the ……"

Max was probably going to continue until he felt the smooth twin barrels of his shotgun planted at the base of his skull at the back of his head.

Giles heard the telltale click of a gun's hammer being cocked and heard another familiar voice coming through the phone.

"I want to know who the hell you are and what the hell is going on?And are you human or what?!"

………….

Faith awoke and saw that she was inside a luxurious hotel suite.Checking herself, she saw that some of her more serious wounds have now healed and remembered the fight that happened a while ago.She also remembered the man who rescued her and how he fought with considerable skill.

She padded across the room to the bath and took in the extravagance of the suite.Hearing a voice softly in the next room, she tiptoed over and peeked in.She nearly gasped aloud when she saw some of the nastiest weapons she ever saw laid out in a neat pile behind a man talking into the phone.Faith's eyes widened as she got the tail end of the conversation and having heard the man say Giles's name.Deciding to further investigate things her way, she picked up the familiar shotgun she saw him carry and level it at the back of his head. She needed answers pronto.

"I want to know who the hell you are and what the hell is going on?And are you human or what?!"

Quaylen stiffened and told Giles he'd come over to the Magic Box later once he'd calm her down.Giles answered knowingly and chuckled, hoping that the fiery brunette wouldn't rip the Eternal Champion's balls off before he could see the tablet Quaylen told him about.Max put the phone down and turned, a smile of bemusement across his face.

"If this is how you are when you wake up every morning, then you really need to cut back on your caffeine."

"Fuck You."Faith retorted.

"Okay," Max began,"Is this how you thank a guy who saved your butt?Please put the shotgun down, we have much to talk about."

"Cool."She replied, unloading and twirling the shotgun at the same instant so it ended up butt-forward towards Max as she handed it to him."So what the hell is going on?"

"Do you remember what happened to you tonight?"Max asked, amazed at her skill in disarming and handling the weapon back to him.This woman has ATTITUDE, he noticed – enough to save and endear her, but also enough to shorten her lifespan if she decided to go south and become a true psycho – and he thought Norman Bates was crazy.

"Yeah," She nodded."Thanks for saving my worthless butt, Q.So what are ya?My wandering Knight in Tarnished Armor?"Then blushed furiously as her belly suddenly growled.Embarrassed, she looked away.

"Maybe.So, are you hungry?I've put a spell on you to slightly increase your healing ability twofold.The downside is that it burns up your calories more than usual.And by the sound of it, your growling stomach can be heard a mile away.So let's go down and eat an early breakfast.Besides, we have a lot to do and very little time to do it since I have to get to your watcher's store and bring him the tablet you overheard us talking about."

"You knew I was there?"She was surprised; this guy was good.This was the second person – other than B, who could feel her coming – even without her making a sound."And that means you also knew I picked up the shotgun.Why didn't you defend yourself."

"I trusted you not to do something too stupid."Max replied, to which Faith had no comeback for.Shocked as she was by that comment, Faith couldn't think of a snappy rejoinder for that one.And she dared not blush any further than she did now.

"C'mon," Urged Quaylen."I'll tell you all about my life story over a breakfast platter, grubs on me."

. . . . . . . 

That morning; the Scooby Gang hanging in the Magic Box were greeted by the sight of Faith, and the Eternal Champion laughing as they came through the door.Apparently, Giles called everyone to meet them here.

Xander had other ideas. "Well, I can die now that I've seen everything.A former psycho and a former Archangel are trading laughs.What's the world coming to next?"

Max suddenly got solemn and replied."Wait till you see what I've got and maybe you'll think about getting every laugh out before you start crying."With that, he brought out the tablet from a bag he carried and showed it to Giles. 

The Watcher got out some books and laid it beside the tablet and started translating.An hour went by and they suddenly saw him go as white a coronation robe.He shook and looked back at the Eternal Champion, eyes wide and trembling.

"…. Once more in despair … from the darkest day comes forth that which has passed on not once, but twice – to fulfill a destiny which cannot be denied ….. aided by one who is forever unique …. Alone …. To above all put rest all to that one dreaded immortal soul that feeds on life … the very tapestry …."Max Quaylen said, in an inflectionless voice.

"….. and that tapestry … which burns bright every cycle and fades as the one chosen for all time … lest they lose all hope.... will forevermore shine …"Giles finished for him."You've already translated it, so what did you need me for?"

"As you can see," Max replied, "That tablet seems to be part of a larger piece.Whatever that it is, prophecy or no, is incomplete.Sources say that a certain 'whatever' brought the other part here to Sunnydale for a ritual.So expect the body count to rise higher than normal."

Giles almost laughed.

Almost.

"But this is so vague," Rupert Giles removed his glasses and wiped them."From what it looks like, this is the bottom part of the whole prophecy.We don't even know what the rest of it means."

Spike chose that moment to barge in from the back door facing the alley.His dropped his tarp behind the door, which still smoking from the morning sun."Watcher," He began. "We've got trouble ….. oh, I see we've got company."He nodded towards Faith and Quaylen.

"What is it now Spike?"Giles asked in mild irritation.

"Have any of you ever heard of a demon who goes by the name of Xaranon?"

Now it was the former Archangel's turn to go pasty white.

. . . . . . . . 

TBC;-)


	5. "The Big Kahuna ….. "

Okay, I've revised the earlier works so as not to make too many typos and errors

Okay, I've revised the earlier works so as not to make too many typos and errors.This next chapter has a few very confusing parts to those new to my work (as if anyone of you were "old" to my work *_*) – so as not to be confused by any them, a quick perusal of my first fan fiction that included them together also entitled "The Forces Of Destiny" (since this is the sequel, hence the II at the end) for clarification of some of them.: )Thanks for being patient and I hope you all enjoy the ride till the next one.

Chapter 5: "The Big Kahuna ….. (Or It Happened Like Dis A Long Dime Ago)

The Eternal Champion paled at hearing the dreaded name again, shocked even further to find that name spoken from an undead and demonic possessed body.

"Xaranon's no demon."Max Quaylen said in answer to Spike's query.

"It's not another Hell god is it?"Spike groaned."The last one we had trouble with was enough – another bitch like Glorificus is too much."

"Oh he's no Hell god," Max said calmly, to which everyone sighed with relief.

"He's much worse."

All present nearly fainted.

"Just was is he then?"Asked Giles.

"He's one of the original Fallen."Max answered, voice weary – he went to a chair and sank down heavily."He was once like me."

"I don't get it."Faith said, trying to put two and two together. "You told me you were once an Archangel.Coz if you were, then that would mean……."

Faith's eyes widened and she suddenly felt afraid as the pieces clicked."Oh shit, we are SO screwed."

Everybody then understood with mounting horror when Quaylen supplied the last clue, "He's just like Lucifer."

Even Spike – William, The Bloody: the Scourge of Europe - went paler further than an already undead brit could ever be.

. . . . . . . . .

In the beginning, as most stories often go, before God created the universe as we know it – there was a place that no one had a name to.

Just like all the myths and legends of dragons from across the multi-verse that predates recorded time would all be true if one looked closely enough.There were many beasts and creatures - most of which are not as mindless as most civilizations purport them to be.And there were also Angels – supposedly the purest of creatures created by God before the earth.So near to God were they in strength, grace, and power.It was they who help minister to all of God's creations – bringing order and glory to His name.Well, it went on like that for a VERY long time.And then the universe we all know was created – as like all other universe in every multi-verse that ever exists.And so it was with this world when the Lord created life on earth.In SEVEN days by eternal reckoning, our world came to be.

But I'm getting ahead of myself here, lets go back a few gazillion years and past a few eons or two – an angel became very jealous of God's works and power.One whose name meant "Light of God" decided to "rock the boat as", it were.For those of you who never heard Angelic Language, that creature was Lucifer – better known to all as "Satan, the devil, old nick, and all other assorted names classified in every conceivable language and culture – just FYI".Instead of protecting that which the Lord of all created, he despised them and sowed the seeds of discontentment among those in his ranks.Thus did the Lord's minions begin the very first civil war - And at its head, leading the banner of God before him, was Xaranon, and with him – his trusted lieutenant, Michael.Great were the deeds of Xaranon in rallying for God's might and wisdom that not one of his troops ever suspected the day of deceit.While supposedly fighting the very last skirmish between Lucifer, he and those loyal to him turned on God's legion and destroyed most of them.Of his lieutenant, he tried coercing the angel to come to his side – but when Michael refused; he fought his student and nearly left him for dead.Shocked by so blatant a betrayal, Michael could no longer hold back his sorrow and anger at his former teacher and friend that he tore away Xaranon's standard from his angelic essence and took up God's banner against the traitor himself.Thus was Xaranon's name and deeds before the most High were struck down from honor and glory.And thus was how St. Michael, Head Warrior Archangel began his life in the service and defense of the Lord and all of God's creation.In the interim, Eden came into being – and so the story of Adam and Eve came to be.You know how it went from there, how they were cast out after biting the proverbial apple.Michael was worried about Mankind and their destiny, so he went to the Lord and asked of Man's standing – saying that while he would be too involved in guarding the rest of heaven from Lucifer and Xaranon's evil, one of God's most prized creations would be left at the mercy of the Fallen traitors' dark revenge upon Him.A junior Archangel then raised up his hand and volunteered to guard humanity for the rest of eternity – no matter what it takes.Michael could never have been prouder, and never sadder.

For after falling from Eden did Man lose the ability to comprehend the nature of their truest companions: the Angels.Fearing that his charge would not be taken as Mankind's champion for itself, he then gave his junior angel mortality for a time.To reincarnate every human lifetime in angelic fire and live as one of them until his duty to protect them comes to the fore.Thus did the legend of the phoenix come to pass, borne from Adam's dying body, the former Archangel strove to protect mankind from the gates of total destruction and from itself as it's Eternal Champion.So when it came to pass that Christ himself, God's chosen human form came and lived with us for a while – the Eternal champion watched, but for the rarest of instances – did not interfere with destiny.The day that Jesus died was his most painful and most sorrowful of memories.Alone, he would be hard pressed to safeguard all of humanity, so fate gave the Eternal Champion allies in the war with evil.If you must know, the Slayer is one such ally amongst others that help defend this world called by its natives as Earth.As time moved, so did he.Dying and being reborn every generation in angelic flame, he has had many names to fit in with humanity – so many that he had forgotten his first and true name.All he remembers is his sworn duty, and his love and faith for God's creation to become more than what they are – to one day walk again in Paradise.He may have forgotten many things since that moment he volunteered to be humanity's guardian – but he, like all other beings of light, would never forget those that did the light wrong.So when Spike mentioned the name did Max Quaylen remember with fear and a healthy dose of disgust at the most hated of creatures.Max had never fought Xaranon like Michael had first hand – but he knew the older Angel and his brethren would foam at the mouth at the resurfacing of the enemy's name.This was not good - for if Xaranon was indeed in town – then the quest for the remaining pieces of the tablet would have to wait.Quaylen didn't fancy himself having the full powers of his former angelic body and knew a direct confrontation with the fallen one would likely end his mortal-immortal existence – and that the fallen angel might find a way of making sure he would never be reborn again.Who in Eden's flame would be strong enough to balance the Lucifer's second in command in brute strength and power?

If Glorificus and Grendel both seemed like a walk in the park, then handling Xaranon and his army of Fallen Angels would really be hell on earth. 

He wished Archangel St. Michael were here.

. . . . . . . . .

In another part of town, Richard Todd prepared to reintegrate Buffy's consciousness.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

TBC;-) 

The pace picketh upeth at the next Luau.*_* 


	6. "Ma?…. What’s cooking?"

Here's where things get a little hairy and then we're a chapter away from the GREAT BUFFY RETURNS scenario

Here's where things get a little hairy and then we're a chapter away from the GREAT BUFFY RETURNS scenario.Hope your Kentucky Fried Slayer is well done before its over.

Chapter 6:"Ma?…. What's cooking? (Or Cannibalism at its finest)"

Max felt his patience wear thin as they kept digging into the Watcher's many texts for clues in finding the remaining pieces.After a few hours more, he nearly gave in and called it a night until Giles found something of interest.

"See here," He showed them a passage in the book he held, indicating an artist's depiction of someone destroying the tablet with an ancient hammer."According to this, the tablet was supposedly destroyed by the very same author or prophet that wrote it just after he received the visions the pertained to it.It was said that the visions themselves were so fantastic in nature that the prophet went mad right after writing it.Once his mind cleared, he broke it in three pieces renounced his faith."

"So what happened to him?"Willow asked after glancing at the book.

Giles rubbed his tired face and answered."It seems he committed suicide the night after, ranting about wanting no part of it anymore."

"Must've been a real funny guy to have at parties."Faith half-joked, much to the dismay of those present.Xander just grinned.

"She's beginning to sound a bit like Buffy."Quaylen murmured in a sotto voice.

"Quaylen," Spike spoke up."Just a thought about Xaranon.How strong is he?"

Max Quaylen replied in a voice that was nearly without inflection."Stronger than Glorificus, my vampiric friend – a HELL of a lot stronger than any demigod you can ever imagine."

"And may God help us all."The Watcher rejoined. "Come, let's all call it a night and start fresh tomorrow."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile, Richard Todd had absolutely no idea of what he was doing.Yeah sure – he made it all sound simple to Spike.For one thing, it was easy to sound cool and confident so as not to make a complete jackass of oneself in front of someone else – and quite another - to become a gibbering mass of hysteria the moment out of company.

I'm just going to reintegrate her consciousness.

Sure.

I can do it.

"ONCE SOMEONE HANDS ME A DAMN INSTRUCTION MANUAL!!"He screamed in frustration at no one in particular.

If only he could that same thing he did when he saved his friend's life way back in the Grendel debacle.But then again, working on the dying was easier than working with someone who's been technically dead for over four months.Can anyone say "Mission: Impossible"?He could just imagine the blamed music blaring in the background as he contemplated this.

His friend's body was physically mangled and mentally tortured. And she was still alive when he got to her.

Buffy's mind and body were fried in attempting to close the multi-dimensional barrier.And she's been dead for over four months.

Even a two year old and anybody with the lowest IQ could tell the difference.

Then he had it!Why not get Buffy's essence and consciousness at the moment she jumped?It would be perfect!No muss, no fuss.Just a quick time jump and his problems were over.But it was dangerous; he'd have to do it in such a way that the natural flow of time wouldn't be too tangled.Plus the temptation to alter history would be too great – especially since he could do it.No, what's done is done – she would have to die again in the past, but live once more in the present.

Preparing himself for the time jump, he made sure her body would never be molested in any possible way until he got back.

The moment he entered the void between time and space, it seemed like clear sailing – but he wasn't prepared however, for the sight that greeted him there.At first, he thought he went too far and ended near the outskirts of another alternate universe – one that included comic book characters for real.He thought so because the being that greeted him at the crossroads sure as heck bore a resemblance to a certain X-Men of Marvel comics in his armor and white wings.Albeit without the blue skin the mutant had then come to.

"Cease and desist!"The figure demanded."Turn back for you do not know the type of forces you have just begun toying with."

"Tell me about it."Richard answered, "But it can't be helped, I have to try for her sake and also for the world.She's still needed."

"Mayhap so." The figure continued, "But you will have to get past me first, Sirrah!"

With that, a flaming sword materialized beside the winged figure as its hands grasped the hilt and bore it forward."Come then and let us see your determination."

Richard backpedaled in midair, barely dodging in time from the figure's lunge, yelling in surprise. 

"Whoa!"Richard said in shock, "I don't want to be skewered by some comic book reject!What the hell are you doing?!"

The being's sword flared brighter, and the figure's eyes blazed in fury."THEN DEFEND THYSELF!!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

TBC

Is it me?- Or is it getting hotter in here? ;-)


	7. “The Slayer Returns”

Sorry it took so long, but I've got no excuse this time – I've just got plain old writer's block

Sorry it took so long, but I've got no excuse this time – I've just got plain old writer's block.

Chapter 7: "The Slayer Returns" (another new movie by Tim Burton – NOT!)

Richard was getting tired of dodging the man with wings.He knew he couldn't dodge the jerk forever in the void.In a desperate attempt to fly past his opponent, Richard dove and feinted - right then left.Seeing this, his adversary vanished and reappeared a split second away from behind him and bore down his flaming sword at the unprotected back.

The cosmically powered former human barely had time to react, turned and slammed both his hands together to stop the sword from completely falling through him.Cosmic as he is, he still doesn't know his full potential, or his full weaknesses.So he instinctively performed the butterfly sword catch technique.

The impact of the sword being clapped by two hands was astounding to say the least.

Both combatants were thrown fifty feet away from each other by the explosion of sheer energy.Seeing that his adversary was a bit dazed, Richard shot for his targeted opening and dove through the very fabric of the temporal eddies that were also doorways to the past or future.

Stunned and totally dismayed, the dazed being flew after him.

And both found themselves witnessing the "EVENT", as what most Watchers had unanimously named for the greatest stand a Slayer has ever had in sacrificing herself for the good of humanity.

Buffy was on the ledge, preparing to jump.Dawn was behind her, weak and imploring her sister to abandon her decision.With one last long look, the Slayer who beat the odds turned and faced her destiny.

She jumped.

And time splintered to a halt as Richard commanded it to be so.

The winged man's voice echoed throughout stilled time towards the Cosmic Protector.

"You have no right to change what has already happened!"

Richard then flared and assumed his cosmic identity: Ja'Redd - giving the winged being another shock and paused in mid-flight."You're right," he said,"I can't change the past."

"Then what ARE you doing?!"

"I'm changing the future."Ja'Redd replied and took out Buffy's life force, wrapping it in a ball of energy.He turned and faced his opponent once more and continued."She has to die today, to live tomorrow.So she can beat the odds once more"

The being nodded, now understanding, "They were right about you.But I HAD to know, for all our sakes."

"Like what and who?"

"Nothing you'd care to know for now."The man said,"Make sure that they protect her this time.And make sure you stay on the path of light, though not even heaven knows what to do with the singular likes of you."

Both looked down at the drama frozen in time, the being extinguished his flaming sword and gestured at the air.Time once more ran forward, and the Slayer fell through the portal – severing the connection between multiverses, dark or light.Richard was torn at seeing her beloved friends in anguish, standing, kneeling, broken, battered, and now alone – hovering over her body as if the world did indeed end for them that very night.

With his wings aglow, the man faced his worthy adversary again and advised him – respect and friendship on his face."Godspeed, Protector!"He said,"And please tell Max Quaylen the his old friend Michael sends his regards."

With another gesture, Michael brought forth the light and enveloped the Protector.

It was blinding, one moment Richard was hovering in midair – the next, he fell face down onto a cold hard marble floor.Dazed, he gathered his wits about him and realized he was back at the crypt that used to belong to Spike.Immediately, he stood up and checked to see if he still had her life energy, finding that it was still with him; he hurried to the Slayer's body.

Again, checking her body for any residual traces of dimensional energy and finding little of it left – he brought the glowing energy sphere above her chest.

And watched it sink back down into her body.

The explosion of light and sound blew him five feet away.

Right into Spike, as the vampire entered his former crypt to see if the Slayer was well cared for.As both men tried to untangle themselves, they stopped short when they heard a loud gasp coming from above the marble slab, which now doubled as a bed.

As one, they stood and went towards a very confused Slayer that was looking at them as if she never saw them before in her life.Something rested by her foot, something shaped like a piece of a stone tablet.Spike's eyes went wide at the very sight of seeing her alive!

Buffy saw the blond vampire – taking in his expression to be too deep in shock, her memories now rushing back to her.She turned her gaze at Richard, then back to the vampire.

"Spike."Was all she said, beginning to smile - and then she promptly fainted.Spike just nodded, not believing it at all.

Richard moved to find something to use as Buffy's blanket when he heard a thud behind him. 

Looks like Spike passed out too.

Richard sighed a familiar phrase, "Oh, boy."

More words from a lazy, writer's blocked author:

I have no excuse for this one getting away from me, there was too much work to be done and last month was the worst for the company.But now that things have slightly settled down again, I can think clearly and continue where I left off.I hope this was worth the wait and I do apologize for the inconvenience.


	8. “Tinker, tailor, and Vampire Slayer Trai...

You guys want Buffy, so you'll get Buffy

You guys want Buffy, so you'll get Buffy!And for those who wanted Buffy more powerful – sheesh, some people just don't love the element of suspense these days.But anyways, if it weren't for people like them – we writers wouldn't have any life. hehehe

Chapter 8: "Tinker, tailor, and Vampire Slayer Trainer" (And he thought HE had problems)

"Oh my God, he's killing me!"Buffy thought.

She ran a difficult obstacle course at fifty degrees below zero right across the north polar plains swathed in clothes that makes a polar bear look like the beast had summer furs instead.Its been a whole week since she was brought back and none of her friends and family – with the exception of a very happy peroxide vampire, who was "tortured" into silence about her return – knew she was back from the grave.A week since she started to relearn how to use her body in a way a woman and a warrior had used them in her lifetime.Then Richard Todd a.k.a. "Ja'Redd, The Cosmic Protector" told her she was due in for some heavy re-training – and zapped both of them into the North Pole.Buffy saw Richard ahead by the horizon and though tired from a ten-hour non-stop marathon, pushed herself faster to reach him.All she could focus now while fighting from being a frozen corpse was the very thought of strangling one of the most powerful beings in creation once she got to him.Looking ahead, she noticed the bastard grinning like an idiot as if knowing what was on her mind.

"Had enough yet?" Richard asked, just wearing thin dark clothing, complete with a long black coat to finish the ensemble.He didn't even feel the cold.

"Just what exactly am I doing here again?"She panted, pulling up short from where he was.

"Making sure that you wouldn't get yourself killed again."He continued, giving her a hot mug of chocolate that appeared out of thin air."And making sure you know how to use your fully enhanced Slayer abilities now."

"Come again?"Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She certainly didn't feel any different than before.Then she realized, taking a long look at where her polar run began and gasped.Ten hours and she wasn't even breathing all that hard from the exertion.

"How is this possible?"

"The energy from the vortex."Richard explained, sounding a lot like Giles in "professor mode."I removed as much as I could of the remaining energy still lodged in your body, but not all.Instead of making it a danger to you, I changed your sub-molecular DNA to accept the energy.In doing so, enhanced your already "enhanced" abilities.Essentially, you'll still be human up to a point."

"Up to a point?!" Buffy said in shock, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"If it wasn't easy to kill you before," He answered. "You're gonna be a lot harder to kill now."

Then Richard ticked off an invisible list of her newfound abilities:"You've now got a faster healing rate – about three times your original slayer healing.You're physical strength more than doubled, and so did your endurance.All five senses have been seriously jacked up – no pun intended.And you've begun to show some invulnerability to certain things of which I don't know much yet the extent.Even though you're now all this, you can still be killed if you don't watch it.Bottom line, Buffy, is that you are NOT immortal.Just a whole lot harder to kill than before - which is why I made this little exercise so you can maximize your new potential before you join your friends again."

Buffy didn't know what to say; she certainly didn't know what to do now that she heard what Richard said about her new "gift" and how he was responsible for it.They stood in silence until she found her voice again."So what do I do now?"

"We train."Richard said, and they were no longer standing across the frozen plains.They were now inside a huge cavern; illuminated by minerals yet undiscovered by man.

"Okay," Answered the Slayer. "Lead on Master Yoda."

"You're going to regret that."

And suddenly as if someone pulled a light switch off, she couldn't see.She panicked. "What the hell did you do?"She said, her voice full of fear.

"I removed your ability to see."Richard explained, sounding much more like a marine drill instructor."You and I will spend some time in here – no matter how long - re-mastering all of what you've got and more.I've taken your sense of sight, Slayer, now you show me what you've got.So don't hold back."

It went on for some time as Buffy learned on her own just how her other senses were to survive in total blindness.Both stopping once in a while for her to rest and recuperate from her injuries; and also eating when she could.Once she passed, she could see again.But then that's when she found out she couldn't hear."C'mon Buffy." Richard taunted her, speaking directly into her mind."Defend yourself!"

And so it continued, as all of her major senses were taken and each returned as she fulfilled each test the Protector threw at her.Once that was done, she was ordered to fight some one hundred humanoid constructs he animated utilizing all of her new abilities.- Each construct had enough strength to do her in.

She made short work of them in less than ten minutes.

"Hmmmmmnnn."Richard thought.Then he had it."Let's try to make this interesting shall we?"

"What?" Buffy smiled, enjoying the exercise.Taunted him as well."What now oh high Master Yoda?"

That's when she felt lightheaded.

"Now you and I will fight."Richard answered.He threw her a hard right cross and she flew towards the cave wall, slamming down hard onto the surface and landing on the floor nearly unconscious.

"What the hell did you do to me this time?"She was barely able to speak due to the pain lancing up her side.She noticed her lip was bleeding, tasting coppery.

"I blocked out your powers."Richard grinned evilly."You're going to fight me without them.Whereas I on the other hand, am going to use all I've got against you!"

"Welcome to your final exam!"He roared as he transformed into his cosmic alter ego.

"Oh shit."Her eyes widened as she saw Ja'Redd powering up a plasma sphere.Just one touch from one of those could seriously destroy anything in its path.

And then he let fly at her.

. . . . . . . . . . . 

Meanwhile, back in Sunnydale, Max and the others where frantically trying to translate the newly acquired tablet from Spike.And no amount of interrogation they could devise could wrest from the peroxide vamp the full story as to how he found it in the first place.

Two weeks pass and suddenly Giles had it.As the once again former Watcher handed Max Quaylen the rough translation of both tablets – even with the middle one still unaccounted for – gave off a sense of dread like no other.The Scoobies looked bewildered at each other and then back at their mentors.

"We're gonna need help."Max said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

TBC

Er, excuse me – is this still confusing or what?


	9. "With friends to help, its harder to fin...

Author's note: I'm so hellishly sorry for not being able to get this next part up in time

Author's note: I'm so hellishly sorry for not being able to get this next part up in time.Been too busy looking for a new place to work since the present locale is beginning to wear me out. - That, and a long spell of writer's block which happened to also be a result from the shock over the events of September 11.Hope you like the new addition to the place of the weird.Heck this story is getting weirder every chapter!I know the updates have been horribly slow, but I promise that I won't give up on this and see this little project of mine to its end.

New added Disclaimer: Everything Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Company, The Panday (pronounced "Pandai") belongs to Fernando Poe Jr. and his movie production company and whoever owns the rights to the character now.The rest of the ghouls, gags, and the other unmentionables are mine – all MINE! 

Chapter 9: "With friends to help, its harder to find enemies! (No matter in what company always be prepared with lots of C-4!)

Spike was not a happy camper.Two of the mystery tablet's pieces have been found – and they still don't know what it meant.The prophecy was too vague this time to pin down in one event.It was as if there's a lot missing in between.All this made the vampire's head hurt thinking about it.Bloody hell!He swore this was worse than watching the X-Files on a plot twisting binge.

Picking up were the Eternal Champion left off, he shot him a question."And just whose help are we going to get with something we even vaguely know about?I mean; it's fine when you mentioned a real mess is coming – and that the leader might be a fallen Angel this time around, but whom can we call?It's not as if we just pick up a phone and ask for the Ghostbusters or the Justice League, mate."

"Well," Max began, "Last I heard of Ja'Redd was that he was supposedly still out in space.So he's out of the present picture for now."Spike snickered, completely aware of just where EXACTLY the Cosmic Protector was – and with whom.No need to tell the rest of them yet for the meantime.

"Then who?"The peroxide-chipped vamp asked.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the Panday?"Max Quaylen said, face smiling at the vampire.

"Huh?"Spike blinked."If you're talking about an enchanted sword-wielding yahoo from a small country called the Philippines; then legend has it that he fought and died around seventeen hundred A.D.So what can another dead bloke do to help us?"

Giles was just listening on the side and gaped at Spike's knowledge of the said legend.The Watcher shook his head; this was one of the rare times when Spike really showed an aptitude towards real intelligence.An obscure legend such as the one Spike knew of was not common know-how.Even the Council had only one account of the tale Spike described; in fact it was almost a direct quote since the book in question had only a one-paragraph description of the Panday.The Council thought nothing more of it, a "case closed" archive to sure.If Max was right, then someone had better update that legend as truth – and not a fairytale.

"Right." Max replied, "And you're the right guy to meet him once he gets off the plane in L.A.X. tomorrow night."

"WHAT!" Everybody in the room exclaimed in unison.

"Come one, William!"Max continued, looking the vampire in the eyes."With a little crash course training, you'll be able to stand toe to toe with him even with your chip. Wish I could go and get him myself, but Faith is still slightly wobbly from that beating she took a fortnight ago.Plus I have a hunch the two of you might hit it off right nicely."

"And why is that?" Asked Giles.

"The Panday will instantly recognize him for what he is, Rupert." Max said, "And with that said, he'll more likely challenge Spike here before he starts believing what this vampire tells him to see if he really IS telling the truth.And I'd rather not have William the Bloody fall to pieces on me right now since I have a feeling that his fate is somehow tied up in this damned prophecy."

Then Willow suddenly screamed as the front doors of the shop burst open.Outside, they could see an untold number of vampires amassed behind three hugely grotesque parodies of human beings.Max's eyes narrowed as he recognized one of them, feeling the blood drain from his face as he remembered all the suffering the creature before them had caused over the eons.

Spike himself was scared shitless as he saw some of the Scooby Gang's formerly dusted enemies live again behind The Fallen Ones.He quickly scooted over to Dawn and placed himself in front of her to protect her from whatever might happen.Oh shit, Spike thought, it couldn't be – could it?Behind them is the revived Master Buffy destroyed!

The fallen in the middle merely looked amused and turned his attention to Max Quaylen and spoke."Well met, Champion!I believe those belong to me!"He points at the broken pieces."Hand them over, and I might let you suffer to live a little while longer!"

Max Quaylen's eyes started blazing white as his angelic sword appeared in his hand, bathed in holy fire.Feeling all the fury of heaven, he screamed the traitor's name in full rage.

"XARANON!!"

. . . . . . . . . . . 

TBC


	10. "Dance To The Jiggy-wiggy"

Chapter 10: "Dance to the Jiggy-wiggy" (Will the next apocalypse in line please take a number and be seated

Chapter 10: "Dance to the Jiggy-wiggy" (Will the next apocalypse in line please take a number and be seated?)

Buffy saw the energy blast heading straight for her!With nowhere to go, she muttered a desperate prayer and instinctively raised both hands to ward off the oncoming blast – realizing too late that her Slayer abilities had been locked down for this exercise.Ten seconds before it hit, her life flashed by her eyes one more time.She was then suddenly surrounded by a golden glow similar to The Eternal Champion's – the energy shooting towards her hit and blew her across the cave floor and through the cave wall with a sickening crunch.Confusion and pain was the last thing she felt as blackness claimed her.

The first thing Buffy saw was Richard's smiling face as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the hell happened?"She asked, furious at him and at herself for letting her guard down that time.

Richard laughed and looked at her in open admiration and respect.In the time she had been out cold, he had reverted back to his human guise and was bending over her."My dear, you've just survived a plasma blast at one-eighth strength!Near impossible since it would have completely obliterated a normal human, including the cave wall behind you and the rest of the mountain beyond it.The fact that you're up fifteen minutes after that fact that you should be dead is better than I had hoped."

"Huh?" Was all Buffy could say.

"It seems your newfound powers have found a way past my blocks on it and managed to save you by sheer instinct – with some newer abilities that I never foresaw."

"Come again?"She still wasn't thinking straight.

"Somehow," Richard continued, "You were able to create a strong energy shield that partially protected you from the blast and the rest of your enhanced Slayer constitution did the rest.Though I don't know if that shield of yours can run only by instinct or you can purposely create one is still a question that's up for debate.Honestly, I am beginning to admit having inadequate know-how as to the limits of your growing powers."

"So you're saying that my shield thingy may not pop up whenever I want it to or not, plus other wiggy stuff might come out of me?" She chewed that one over aloud and shook her head.Definitely not wanting the crazy way it was sounding now.What the hell is she becoming now?Fear grips her as she realizes that her humanity might already be slipping away from her because of all this.Richard suggested they continue sparring to test her changing abilities.What they found was slightly unsettling to say the least.It was as if the powers of the first Slayer and what she was now (which they haven't the foggiest idea what) had merged and made her into a newer class Slayer.Buffy joked about probably being a new and improved model of sorts.Richard shuddered at the eerie, yet almost accurate analogy to her current state of being now.

Richard mused with her and reviewed the sparring match they just had.He was getting a little worried when she wasn't able to dodge that live one after he had been alternately throwing light plasma blasts mixed with harmless pyrotechnics at her.Granted that she was able to get around the others, he very nearly paralyzed himself with fear - since she wasn't able to dodge the last one.And that last one had been real energy ammo rather than a fake round.He almost expected himself to resurrect her lifeless carcass again, but what he didn't anticipate – was her natural ability to subconsciously get around his way of blocking her powers again and unleash an energy field of her own to protect herself.And to think there were only few things that could shock him of late.Looks like Buffy's new ever-growing Slayer powers were added to the list.

"A new breed of Slayer."He said aloud, and chuckled in spite of himself.

Buffy heard the comment and had to admit he was right.It's not as if every Slayer can come back from the dead twice in a row.As the rules clearly went, Chosen Ones weren't immortal or god-like; the short lifespan made sure of that.As if Richard had read Buffy's train of thought, he wondered, too.

"I just hope there's not going to be a "third-time's-the-charm" thing, because seeing people die again and again is not a my idea of a good time.Too much drama, and not enough box of tissues."

Buffy felt her jaw drop in dread at his reasoning and then felt her insides do a flip-flop as her mind caught the distress and confusion coming from far away.She reached for a nearby cave wall outcropping to steady herself and felt Richard's questioning gaze flood over her.

Richard Todd's eyes narrowed as he, too, felt a disturbance of mystic origin come over him.Acting much like a Jedi in a Star Wars flick; he searched with his thoughts as to the cause of the anomaly.What he saw shocked him to the core, so much so that he grabbed hold of Buffy's hand and opened his mind to her to let her see what was going on.She gasped in horror!

Buffy saw her friends being surrounded by vampires and demons!

REAL demons.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

TBC


	11. "Save Our Asses, Somebody"

Author's note: Let's see who's more shocked – the good guys or the bad guys

Author's note:Let's see who's more shocked – the good guys or the bad guys?

Chapter 11:"S.O.A.S." (Save Our Asses, Somebody!!)

It was harder to tell friend from foe in the resulting melee as Scoobies along with the Eternal Champion took the challenge right outside the Magic Box.Spike held back as he took Dawn off to safety.The peroxide vampire's first instinct was to fight, but after careful consideration and strong arm pulling from Quaylen - and the formerly psychotic Slayer, he thought it wise to get Dawn to safety just in case those demons and devils wanted her as well.The witches and the former vengeance demon were doing good own with spell-based attacks, but they were only human – fatigue would soon get them.Giles and Xander gave it all they've got as they dusted vamps and the occasional demon that got in their way.And most of the heavy fighting - were handled by Max and Faith.

Meanwhile, Spike and Dawn weren't having the time of their lives either.The peroxide vampire definitely decided that he wasn't a happy camper today.Aside from the occasional stray vamps that crossed their paths as they tried to make a getaway, he noticed that some of them had more than mere bloodlust behind their eyes.Backing himself and Dawn out of the back alley of the shop, they tried to make a run for it until they saw more vamps near the alley's exit.Spike's supernatural senses suddenly told him – with a sinking feeling – that most of the ones he was now facing just recently had already been dusted: by him.Those bleeding Fallen Idiots had the perverse sense of humor to revive his former foes in an effort for them to have a little payback with the traitorous vampire.

The fact that Spike wasn't surprised to find the formerly deceased Master standing a few feet in front of him made him realize that he and the little bit might not make it out of this one.But he'd blamed well try to go down fighting.

"Ah, William!"The Master said, through gritted teeth."Ready to die, traitor?We'll destroy you, then drain and turn that pathetic excuse of a Slayer's Sister."

"Sod off!At least I ain't as ugly as a rat like you, you arsehole!I made a promise to a lady, and I intended to keep it!"

Dawn could only stare in fear as she stayed behind Spike for protection.True that she might have been able to take down a few vampires now that Spike had taught her self-defense, but facing half an army of the undead was another matter.

One of the Master's minions grabbed Dawn, which sent the chipped vamp into a murderous rage as he heard the girl scream.

"Till the end of the world."William the Bloody said, as he launched himself at the vamps in an effort to get Dawn to safety.

Then without warning, bluish fire rained down from the heavens and obliterated several of the vampires surrounding the girl and her protector.It distracted the Master long enough as he looked up, thus giving Spike the chance to literally rip his head off with his bare hands.Drunk with blackest rage, Spike was a whirling dervish as he slayed vamps left and right in wild abandon.Those that weren't able to perish from the blue flame - were dusted by Spike's stakes, as he wove in and out of them at a speed that revealed just how pissed he was.

The alley was soon full of dust that the peroxide vamp almost didn't see Dawn until he was on top of her unconscious form.The stake in his hand was ready to strike until a searing shock drove through his berserker mode and sent him down on his knees.His mind nearly overloading as the pain seized him, telling him that his next intended target was definitely human.He gasped as he realized he had nearly killed his charge.Bending down and checking to see if she was still among the living, he suddenly felt the wind coming down from above him.He looked up and saw Richard Todd descend from the sky, his body alive with tinges of bluish energy crawling all over his body.

"You all right?" He asked as he landed and took stock of the situation before him.

"Yeah, mate."Spike replied, "What the bleeding hell took you so goddamn long?"

"Traffic?"Richard deadpanned, to which the vampire only acknowledged with an exasperated sigh.He swore he could almost hear the blond vamp say: "Bloody wanker" in his head.

"Not a bloody good time to crack wise, you pillock!"Spike wished he could wipe the man's face off with a well-placed punch.

"How's Dawn?"

After a bit of checking, Spike nodded that she was okay.At this, Richard pointed to the roof of the Magic Box and suggested that they may be safer up there than down here.

"Are you daft?!" Spike screamed, uncharacteristically nearly in hysterics. "As if that place will keep those things out there off the roof."

"Hmm." Richard mused, "But I thought the wiccans should have already warded the place from such attacks since their last debacle with that troll."

"As if they had the bloody time to do it while keeping the Hellmouth from getting run in."Spike couldn't believe he was defending the witches when he said that.He inwardly groaned at the realization that he WAS turning into a poofter.

"Better late than never, I guess."Richard said as he scooped up Dawn in one arm and grabbed Spike in the other as he flew them up to the roof.As they landed, they were greeted by a lone figure standing in the darkness.A figure, that was holding a shimmering sword.

Spike's vampiric senses came on full alert, as the scent that drifted up to him was all-too familiar.He stifled the urge to crow in delight at the wonderful scent that was the Slayer.His Slayer was back!

Buffy's eyes were blazing in worry and concern she saw Dawn unconscious.Her fury at what was happening grew by the minute.The vampire understood, wanting some payback himself.

"How is she?"She asked, her voice belaying the borderline rage she felt.She didn't want to come back to this, not now – not ever!

"Alive and well."Spike answered, hiding his own concerns at Buffy's anger.Damn, but the Slayer is royally pissed.

"She'll be safe up here.I've put an unbreakable barrier around the roof and the entire store, so no one's going to be able the take her in any way.No spell is going to be strong enough to teleport her out of here either.Now let's go, we've all got work to do." Richard told them, as he transformed into his cosmic alter ego.Spike had never seen him change and was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of the man's rage in any way.

"What are you really?"William the Bloody unnerved vampire asked.Standing too near the man was like standing near a small sun gone nova.He could have sworn he felt as if he was burning just from the transformation itself.

"Someone who is very pissed, like me." Buffy replied for him as she jumped from the roof without so much difficulty, and landed on the far side of the fight and waded in.She demolished the rear ranks faster than expected and worked her way to the front, using her newly acquired stealth and speed.Those that came in contact with her never even realized they were permanently dead until after it was too late.

Richard seemed to have vanished from sight, leaving the blond undead to mutter: "Show offs!" as he dove off himself towards the violence below.

Meanwhile, the battle raged and it seemed that the forces of good were tiring as wave after wave of vamps and demons attacked.Giles's arms were already feeling like lead as he noticed that his hacks and chops were getting slower each time he raised his swords.Xander had already been knocked out cold earlier.It was a silent consensus that they form a ragged circle to protect each other's back.Xander was the first to fall from the blow of a three-horned demon, which Anya later dispatched after yelling the thing senseless.At that point, Willow and Tara invoked a warding spell, enclosing their group in a wall of sparkling energy.Max was followed in by a bleeding Faith as the energy shield closed them against the onslaught.

Giles sagged down and took stock of the demons shrieking and banging on the force shield in fury.He went over to the fallen young man the former vengeance demon was cradling in her arms.He noticed the cuts and bruises Xander took and gasped!It was a bloody marvel the lad had managed to stay alive after receiving blows such as that.

"The spell won't hold for long," Tara said, breathing shallowly as she inspected her own bruises."We've got to think of something fast or we'll never make."

Willow nodded assent and chanted a healing spell, which healed every single one of them in the group. Xander stirred, and Giles felt his energy coming back.The physical beating they all took was wearing off.But alas, they were becoming emotionally drained from the anxiety the demons outside the force shield took on them.Max and Faith looked rejuvenated, but still had that worn down feeling.The two shared a look that spoke volumes.

Standing up, the Scooby Gang, Faith, and Max readied themselves to take a last stand at odds that didn't look too promising.

That was when the force shield failed.

Max Quaylen could hear the Fallen Angels' laughter at the coming slaughter and summoned all his angelic might.He'll never surrender - he would rather die with these noble and selfless humans rather than see a world at despair.He let out a roar in his own native tongue and let fly at them with all he's got; sword, magic, and prayer!He was singing a dirge as he loosed his angelic warrior spirit.

It was a good day to die.

The girls were about to become snacks, but then Spike suddenly appeared at their side and tore at the vamps crowding them.A large blue demon blocked his way and he simply went and threw the thing off with a broken neck.He literally saw red at the new wounds the witches got and started looking for evil to kill.He disappeared again as he threw himself in the thick of the fight.

Buffy herself went on autopilot as she lost count as to how many kills she made tonight.Hack, slash, stake, kick, dodge, and stake, were a litany of perfect moves.Waitasec, she nearly did a double take as the last vamp she beheaded looked a lot like Lothos.Thinking no more of it, she moved on; she had to get to them before it was too late.

The vamps and demons on the other side were mysteriously exploding in a shower of blue fire as if some invisible force tore at them with the power of a miniature star.

The resulting confusion was enough to give the enemy pause as they all wondered at what the hell was happening.Xaranon didn't like it one bit since it could only mean one thing.Getting into the fray, the former heavenly angel cut a path and blasted Max and Faith with a dark plasma pulse.The explosion blasted them both back towards their companions, landing unconscious at their feet.

The Scoobies now fought in fear as their best offense and defense went down, and with them, the hope of ever seeing another tomorrow.

Xaranon was about to finish the job when all of a sudden; blue energy bursts fell from the sky as it chewed the ground lying between the enemies and the heroes, effectively separating them.He also felt himself being thrown through the air and land smack-dab into his army by a small speeding blond blur.The voice behind that blur stilled them all as they recognized the speaker in fear and respect.It was indeed HER - the Slayer.The undead and demonic population there was stunned into silence and immobility.It wasn't surprising, she had killed most of them before already.

But not just any "normal" Slayer; it was "Buffy, THE VAMPIRE SLAYER."

"You'll have to get to my friends through me first!"Her voice was strong and filled with fury.

"And me."Spike reappeared and joined her side.

And the owner of those blue energy blasts that shook the ground before her arrival made himself known as he descended from the sky and landed beside the resurrected Slayer, opposite Spike, his alien eyes blazing with fire as he faced their adversaries.

"Welcome to MY world."Buffy said to her enemies mirthlessly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

TBC


	12. "Houston, We Have A PROBLEM!

Now that Buffy's back in her own show, my Alternate Universe fanfic's just in time to have her meet up with her old friends again.  Sorry it took me so long, but as you can see; FF.net had some problems not too long ago so I figured I had to put this off until everything settled back to normalcy.

Chapter 12:  "Complications…."(Houston, we HAVE a problem: somebody forgot to send us instruction manuals!)

The rest of the Scooby Gang (those still left standing and conscious) stared at the woman in front of them carrying the voice of their old friend.  It was clear to everybody just then what went through their minds as they took in the impossible in front of them.

Buffy?  ALIVE?!?        

Her friends took all the hope and relief they could get from that.

Xaranon, the fallen Angel, on the other hand was more than annoyed.  Seeing the resurrected Slayer with the traitorous vamp was no surprise since he figured it might be him or one of the Witches who would find a way to revive her.  But to see the creature that alighted on the ground next to them was turning surprise to a complete "blah". 

"YOU!"  Xaranon bellowed, then sniffed the air.  Becoming a trifle confused at the scent the Cosmic Protector gave off.  "I've heard of you, but you're not one of the heavenly hosts."

"And I'm no Demon either."  Ja'Redd (a.k.a. Richard Todd in his cosmic guise) replied.  "But I can tell you this: I am their friend.  Mess with them – you mess with me."

The devil himself smiled and this time directed his voice to the newly returned Slayer.  "And so the battle begins, eh?"

Buffy stood her ground and held her sword aloft.  "Bring it on!"

Xaranon bowed, and then everything suddenly went black.  The former Angel's voice echoing in the darkness:  "Let the games begin, and the first round goes to the Slayer and her friends."  

When they could see again, Buffy and company realized that they were the only ones left out on the streets.  It seemed that every demon and vampire within the battle zone (with the exception of Spike) have disappeared.  

The Slayer looked at Ja'Redd and barked out a few choice words as she tended to her friends with Spike's help.  "Get Dawn down from up there and join us inside the shop, would you?  I think it's high time they found out exactly what's been happening to me."

Ja'Redd nodded and flew up to claim Dawn, reverting back to his human form as he did so.  Worry was etched on his face as he tried to digest the ramifications of the Arch-Devil's abrupt departure along with his demonic army.  It did not bode well for the Slayer and her friends.  He again checked Dawn's vitals and found her none worse for the wear. A bit stressed and slightly bruised from all the excitement, but otherwise whole and healthy.

Once settled inside the shop, her friends tried to adjust to her being back alive.  As Richard entered with a sleeping Dawn in his arms, he noted that he had barged right in the middle of a very ecstatic reunion between her extended family, hugging all around.  He saw that Spike, Faith and Max Quaylen – having already slightly recovered - were standing a little off to the side, enjoying the view.  With the peroxide vamp, and the rogue Slayer feeling a mite envious at the same time.  All the while, questions and expressions of wide-eyed teary disbelief reverberated around the blushing Slayer who had to hold up a hand for them to calm down so she could speak.  Teary-eyed herself from the huge outpouring of emotion from the people she loved warmed her; she had to take a deep breath to start talking.

"How?"  Rupert asked, beating her time as he gazed with wonder at the miracle before him.

"I think I'll answer that, Mr. Giles."  Richard said as they turned to him as one, leaving the Slayer to recover from the emotional welcome with Dawn sleeping by her side.  He told them as much as he knew how he did what he did and explained in partial detail where the second piece of the tablet came from.  There were mixed responses from the group, and there was that slack-jawed awe from Quaylen as Richard relayed the message his opponent in the void gave to him for Max.  

"You met St. Michael?!"  Max acted like he shrieked in a tiny voice.  "I can't believe you met an Archangel Warrior and he let you live!!"  

Buffy herself was surprised, the Cosmic Protector left that little detail out when telling her how she came back.  "And that is bad how?" She asked the former angel.

"As a root of fact; angels of the warrior class are the most primal, most savage, and most dangerous kind of heavenly beings."  Max explained, "They live for the glory of the hunt and care less for the simple niceties.  Very raw in power and strength, their ultimate aim is to seek and utterly destroy the enemies of the Lord.  One of their soldiers can easily wreck an entire city the size of L.A. in a heartbeat.  St. Michael himself was powerful enough to cause the re-arranging of the continents to what they are today with Xaranon when they last fought against each other.  Believe me when I tell you that facing them down would lead to your permanent death, no matter who or what you are.  I don't know how powerful Richard here is, but be glad Michael seemed to underestimated him this time – to which you can guarantee that he won't do so again when next you meet.  Staying clear of him and Xaranon when they butt heads is a great idea – getting clear off the planet in one piece while they fight is even better than the alternative of finding the nearest bolt hole when they do."

"That bad huh?"  Faith said with a loud pop of her gum.

"Yeah," Max replied.  "Guess you either caught Mike on an off day or he was testing just how far you would go to do what you had to do."

"Thanks a lot, Quaylen."  Richard groused, "You really know how to make a guy feel good about himself."

"Whatever."  Buffy said as she faced Giles and asked. "Mind you telling me what happened while I was kind of dead?"

"Actually," The Watcher began. "There's not really much to tell.  We took over most of the slaying with Spike's help during the summer.  I was contemplating on returning to England until this business reared its ugly head.  The tablets themselves and its import defied so much sense that even the Council doesn't know what to make of it.  Its too mind-boggling."  He gestured over to the table ahead of him at where the stone tablets in question lay.

Buffy walked towards it and ran her hands over the jagged breaks the two pieces had and tried to fit it together, but to no avail.  They simply didn't fit.  The central piece was missing and it was obvious that all they had was the beginning and the end of the prophetic puzzle.  She glanced at the rough translation beside and looked at Giles in disbelief.  

The prophecy read:

Unto the dawn of the new age

Would come a great hush of mourning

Of the loss of the brightest light

The world has ever known

Only to return stronger

To await the coming trials

That certain death and darkness brings

By the fallen few who multiply

……………..

…………….

………

Once more in despair

From the darkest day of grieving

Comes forth that which has passed on 

Not once, but twice – 

To fulfill a destiny, which cannot be denied 

Aided by one who is forever alone and all this warrior's clan

To above all put rest all to that one dreaded immortal soul 

That feeds on life … the very tapestry …

Of what is real, now joined

Both with light and darkness within as without

Shall conquer that which was forever lost. . . . . 

"Sounds like another one about me."  Buffy said, her tone was flat and devoid of inflection.  "It doesn't make much sense.  What the hell does it mean?"

"I don't know."  Giles answered wearily, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.  "Until we have the last piece of the prophecy, we could very well be shooting in the dark for false guesses.  I didn't even make the connection with you until you just told us.  The fact that you're standing here alive gives it some sense – but not all."  

"And while we seem to have a little respite from the forces of darkness," Giles continued. "I suggest we all get some rest and find out what else is there to this puzzling tablet tomorrow."

"I agree."  Max gaze held them all.  "Faith and me aren't in fighting condition from the beating we took, and I'm sure most of you are tired enough as it is."  He looked at the risen Slayer and said, "Buffy, take Dawn and the rest to your house and rest up.  Faith's coming back with me to my hotel, Richard can join us if he wants to."

Buffy nodded assent and was about to say something when Richard spoke up.  "Thanks Max, but I have a friend I want to check up on – so I guess I'll pass your offer to bunk in with you."

"Which reminds me, Hey Spike!" Max called to the blond vampire, "Pick up the Panday tomorrow after sundown.  I'm just sorry I couldn't have prepared you for him, but his flight arrives by seven p.m. at the private airstrip just outside of town."

"Who?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Well," Max explained, "Since the armies of Hell is literally after us on this caper of ours, I decided to raise a little army of our own – consisting of some warriors of light I've manage to acquaint myself in my long life.  And since you showed up with the cosmic wonder over there - my guess is that the playing field is more than level now."

"Oh," was all the blond Slayer said as they all left their separate ways to their respective homes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Somewhere above the Pacific Rim, the youngish figure seated near the window in economy class on Cathay Pacific flight 2790 watched the stars as the plane flew onward toward its destination.  He mused at what life brought him now that he has to answer to a blood calling forged ever since his ancestor first created the sword he now carried tucked hidden within his clothes.   He never really believed in destiny, until his long-lost father suddenly showed up on his doorstep and asked him to carry on the legacy of his bloodline before he died in his arms – a legacy to battle against the forces of evil no matter what forms it took.  And now here he sat, answering a summons from someone called the "Eternal Champion" left for his father.  

"What a way to start." He mused grimly. "I just hope I know what I'm getting myself into."

He gazed out again at the stars as the plane neared U.S. shores.


End file.
